


Mandrake wine

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Everyone gets some, F/M, Fluff, I’ve never tried alcohol please don’t be mean, Mildly Suggestive, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: They get smashed that’s it that’s The fanfic.





	Mandrake wine

Being drunk is weird.

WX has never had alcohol before, and they had no issues with that. Whatever they’ve all been drinking is far from anything refined, but the main thing is that it’s gotten them drunk. Fast.

As far as they’re aware, it’s made up of fermented berries and a small amount of mandrake, which may explain why some of the others have fallen into a hazy stupor. It seems to be functioning in quite the opposite way for them. They feel twitchy and hyper and excited for no reason at all.

“WALANI!”

WX blurts out, practically crashing down next to her. She makes a noise of alarm as they pull her into their lap, one arm coiled around her waist and the other stroking repeatedly through her hair.

“What’s up?”

“I WANT YOU TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING.”

She nods cluelessly as WX grapples for the words.

“I CAN’T REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY.”

Just across from them, Warly has one arm slung rather carelessly around Wolfgang’s shoulders, cup of the mystery alcohol in hand. WX hasn’t heard him say anything that wasn’t in French for the past hour. He giggles in between hiccups.For some reason, it seems funny to them now.

“I’m...I’m-am tired, Wex. Take me to bed...”

So, in a tangle of limbs and uncoordinated hoisting, WX pulls Walani into their arms, stepping awkwardly over a paralytic Wilson and a barely conscious Willow who’s draped over his back. Walani notes with mild interest that Maxwell is waxing poetic to Winona whilst weaving clumsy braids into her short, chopped hair. Maybe they should let him get drunk all the time.

“KISS ME!”

WX demands suddenly, tilting their head to the side to give Walani easier access. She lazily presses her lips against the corner of their mouth, giggling at the prickles it sends down her neck.

Before she can register the shift in scenery, she’s lying flat out on her bedroll, WX propped above her. She lays her palm against the back of their head and pulls them down to the crook of her neck. WX responds by peppering the exposed skin with small shocks that will no doubt leave tiny red marks in the morning.

“Tingly...”

She slurs. Outside the tent, she can hear loud laughter, as well as leaves rustling. Seems everyone’s having a good time, save for the still very sober Wolfgang. She knows she certainly is. Even Wheeler had shown up whenever she had heard tell of a “social drinking event”, as Wilson had so eloquently phrased it. Walani isn’t sure she’s ever met a woman who could drink that much without getting blackout drunk. 

“I want to...hmm, I want to sleep.” 

WX responds by wordlessly curling up against her, sneaking one hand under her shirt to rest against her chest.

“Pervert.”

WX can almost feel her smirk as she says it, and they let out a mischievous little buzz.

———

Walani wakes up with a rather dull headache and a groaning WX tucked into her side. Cautiously, she pokes her head outside the tent flap to see what the damage is. Maxwell is passed out on the grass a few centimetres away from the fire pit. Wilson is cradling his head in his hand, and Willow appears to be dry heaving into a patch of lumpy evergreens. Woodie seems none the worse for wear, sickeningly cheery. Warly’s neck is covered in dark marks. Wes and Wigfrid look equally dishevelled, smug and satisfied looks painted on both their faces.

Walani decides that the best cure may be to sleep it off next to WX for another few hours. As she flops back, she can hear Wendy’s soft voice chirp out disapprovingly.

“Disgraceful behaviour for grown adults, isn’t it, Webber?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t Worry Wendy and Webber are tucked up in their tent before any of the drinking starts.


End file.
